


A Price Worth Paying

by Marichat_Sins



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug To The Rescue, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Villain Chat Noir, adrienette - Freeform, marinette to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Sins/pseuds/Marichat_Sins
Summary: “Chat Noir...” Her voice was shaky, the quietest that Adrien had ever heard from her. She was usually so confident and courageous, and stood up for herself and others when it seemed like no one else would, or when no one else did. And now, she was just a heap on the ground in front of him, looking at him with tearfilled eyes that she refused to shed. This strong girl that he had so long admired had fallen, and it was all thanks to himself. “Chat Noir...”“Don’t! Just stop it!” The baton in his hand wobbled as he shook in anger. He took a step forward, leaning his face in closer to her. His nose was centimeters from touching hers, his ragged breath fanning across her face. “I gave you a chance, Marinette. I gave you several!” He seethed.





	A Price Worth Paying

    “You don’t get it!” He hissed his words through his clenched teeth, venom and hatred laced within his voice. He could feel his throat tightening in anger (Sadness as well, but he refused to admit to that.) and talking became a lot more difficult. “You just- you don’t get it.” Adrien repeated, his voice lowering.

    Marinette could not believe her eyes. There, standing right in front of her, was her partner. The boy -or was it more suitable to call him a man now?- who had sworn to protect her from anyone and anything now faced her down. Not under any akuma’s control, no; he stood in front of her of his own free will. At least, she thinks. He’s not showing any signs of being influenced, besides the fact that he turned against her.

    His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths, his green eyes open wide, holding a feral glint in his eyes. He was hunched over, his wide shoulders taut and his brows drawn close in irritation. Adrien clenched his baton in his fist, and Marinette could tell without seeing his hands that his knuckles were turning white from the pressure and strength. Swinging his arm, he pointed the end of the baton at her, raising her chin with it so she looked him in the eye.

    “Chat Noir...” Her voice was shaky, the quietest that Adrien had ever heard from her. She was usually so confident and courageous, and stood up for herself and others when it seemed like no one else would, or when no one else did. And now, she was just a heap on the ground in front of him, looking at him with tearfilled eyes that she refused to shed. This strong girl that he had so long admired had fallen, and it was all thanks to himself. “Chat Noir...”

    “Don’t! Just stop it!” The baton in his hand wobbled as he shook in anger. He took a step forward, leaning his face in closer to her. His nose was centimeters from touching hers, his ragged breath fanning across her face. “I gave you a chance, Marinette. I gave you several!” He seethed. He pressed his hand to the back of her neck, mindful of his claws despite himself.

    “Adrien, why?” Adrien paused his ministrations as he heard her whisper his name, his true name. He screwed his eyes together tightly, pressing his burning his forehead against her cool one. For comfort? Adrien wasn’t sure. All he was sure about was that he wanted to be close to Marinette, that he wanted her to understand why he was doing this and why he wanted her to join him.

    “Marinette…” Adrien all but whimpered her name, refusing to look at her. “He can bring her back. My father said he could bring my mother back!” Because this price was worth bringing her back, right? He’d thought long and hard about it; about whether or not betraying his partner and best friend would be worth it. He was positive that this was the right solution, that Marinette would understand and would help him. It couldn’t be wrong. Because Adrien has never been selfish in his life, he’s never done any wrong. So why couldn’t people indulge him in the one time he actually wanted something? His mom was the person he loved most in the world, and having her taken from him hurt badly, worse than betraying his Lady.

    At least, that was what Adrien had thought. Now, seeing the look of betrayal and hurt that Marinette wore; seeing her shaking in fear of him; seeing her cry over him, Adrien wasn’t as sure anymore.

    Marinette’s slim and nimble fingers carded through his blond hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp as she held him close to her, despite all that had conspired between them. He could feel her fingers tremble slightly as she continued to brush them through his blond locks. 

“Adrien,” Marinette said softly, scared to say what she needed to. “You and I know better than anyone. The Miraculous can’t heal living beings, they can’t bring them back to life.”

    He did. He did know better than anyone else that the Miraculous couldn’t heal, only fix. That had been one of the first things that Plagg had told him when he had received his ring. He knew from the many battles they fought, the bruises and scrapes that were left behind after the Miraculous Healing; he knew from the several broken ribs and dislocated shoulders he had accumulated over the years. Most importantly, he knew because of Marinette. He could still remember the pain and worry that had been imbedded in him barely a few hours ago when she had a hard hit from Hawkmoth, from his father. Watching in horror as she clasped at her stomach, kneeling over in a fit of coughs. His father had no mercy as he used the end of his cane, bringing the weapon down on her back. She had collapsed after that, not getting up.

    He felt sick that he had stood by as his father had done that, but it was for his mother, was it not? That was just a part of the price he had to pay to get his mother back. Yet she repaid him by holding him close to her, comforting him in a time when she was the one who needed comfort.

    Tears burned Adrien’s eyes. Dropping his baton, Adrien slowly lowered his hand until it rested against her hip. He knew that there was no bringing his mother back, he knew that. But why couldn’t he be selfish for once? Why couldn’t he get her back? What had he ever done- what had she done to deserve her fate? It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. And that was exactly what he told Marinette. 

    His temple slid down to Marinette’s shoulder, the bridge of his nose digging into the junction where her neck meet her shoulder. The hand on her hip moved to the small of her back, the hand on her neck curling around until it rested under his cheek. 

    Adrien wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed in that position; nor did he care. Everything on his mind dwindled into nothing as what little resolve he had left crumbled. The only thing that he could feel was Marinette’s warm touch, the soothing feeling of her nimble fingers, calloused after all the years as Ladybug and sewing, running through his sweaty and tangled hair. Her usual scent of sugary chocolate and freshly baked loaves of bread was replaced with grime, sweat, and the coppery tang of blood.

    “I thought-” Adrien bit his tongue, stopping himself as he felt Marinette’s pulse quicken. The throbbing of her blood pounded against his forehead but he continued anyway. “I thought that the price was worth paying. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you would understand why I needed this.”

    “Adrien-” Marinette began to pull away, her heart rate increasing in fear. Adrien clutched her to him even tighter, forcing her closer to him. “Adrien, you’re scaring me.”

    “It wasn’t.” Marinette stilled under his hold, feeling the cool leather of his suit press against her cheek, his claws mindfully grazing her skin, careful not to hurt her in any way. “Marinette, it was in no way worth losing you or your trust.” 

    “Chat Noir, I’d really like to see Adrien right now…” Marinette could feel the ghost of a smile being pressed against her neck as he let out an airy laugh. With quiet words, Chat Noir released his transformation, the blinding green light washing over them both. The cool leather was replaced with the warmth of flesh, the soft skin of Adrien’s fingers brushing delicately over Marinette’s cheek. 

    “Your wish is my command, princess.” The words left Adrien’s mouth breathlessly, his warm, minty breath blowing across her burning hot skin. Marinette let out a giggle as well, gathering him up in her arms as she held him tightly. They didn’t laugh because it was funny, but because they had made it. The most difficult time in their life, and they had pulled through together. 

    Marinette leaned back, wary of her bruised back and what may be a couple of broken ribs, bringing Adrien down with her. She let out heavy pants, finally able to rest. Adrien rested his head against Marinette’s chest, turning to the side so he didn’t lay on top of her aching stomach. 

    “Hawk Moth is still out there, Mari. My father is not going to stop.”

    “I know.”

    “But,” Adrien started, adjusting his head into a more comfortable position before he continued. “We can stay like this for a while, can’t we My Lady?”

    “I think we’ve earned that, chaton. Don’t you?”

    Adrien looked up at the starry sky, the lights of the Eiffel Tower nearly blinding as they glowed around them. Now this, being with his dearest Marinette, was a price worth paying.


End file.
